


Apologize

by Golden Libra (Datawolf39)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Assisted Peeing, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Nightmares, Omorashi, Teasing, Wetting, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Golden%20Libra
Summary: Devin and James are roommates. James has an accident after a nightmare, and after Devin teases him, he wants the other boy to know how he felt.





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from Omorashi Imagines by tremblingstockings, but didn't turn out quite the way the prompt intended.
> 
> Rated T cause the the beginning sequence has some harsh imagery.

“_Burn you monster.”_

_“Die, die, die,” the crowd roared._

_“Death to the unnatural.”_

_The flames licked skin, burning it all away and-_

James woke breathing hard and fast. It was the third time that week that he had the dream of being burned at the stake in the midst of a witch hunt. It had a lot to do with the course he had been taking making him study up on witch hunts, it probably didn’t help that if normal humans were aware that witches and wizards still existed then the same thing would probably happen again.

“Dude did you really just piss yourself?” Laughed his roomate. Devin was a large boy, he had the build ideal for a football player, but all the coordination of a typical drunk. He wasn’t unkind though, and perhaps he might not have made fun of the situation if he had known the true cause.

As it was all James could do was sit there, on the sofa, utterly mortified at the loss of control. The couch, where James had fallen asleep last night after a marathon of some random drama, was soaked through with urine. His jeans, light blue the night before, were dark, heavy with the released fluid.

James flushed, but said nothing, moving past in a hurry to clean himself up. Thankfully, Devin was gone by the time he was out of the shower, and he cleaned the mess on the couch with a little magic.

~

Devin didn’t stop teasing him after that, thankfully he saved it for when the two were home or in private during a campus meet up. On Tuesday, the day after it happened, they were in the food court when he asked quietly, “Do you need some diapers, I heard they were on sale?” before cackling like a hyena.

On Wednesday, they were sitting on the sofa watching some old horror movies when Devin made a suggestion. “Maybe we can get a plastic cover for the sofa to avoid any extra damage.”

It didn’t help that he was on edge from continuing nightmares, and had wet again, thankfully he had been in the safety of his room, but James was still on edge, and the teasing wasn’t helping.

“Can you stop?” he asked, trying to keep his tone civil.

“Okay,” Devin said, clearly not seeing the teasing as a big deal, but willing to stop since his friend had asked.

While James was happy for that, he wished Devin could understand how he felt. The nightmares were bad, but the involuntary wetting made everything so much worse. It made him feel helpless, and he just wanted Devin to see that, and to be sorry for it.

~

That night, as James slept a light came over him. It glowed softly, and he got up, padding from his room into Devin’s. He stood at the side of the bed, gazing at the prone figure, before the soft glow traveled creating a link between them, before disappearing.

James went back to his room, snuggling into his blankets, not knowing what the next day would bring.

The next morning, James woke feeling refreshed. There had been no nightmares, and his bedding was as dry as it had been the night before. He took his shower, letting the warm water rush over him for a bit longer than normal, and then set about getting dressed for the day.

As he walked out, Devin rushed past him, slamming the door. “You could have just asked to come in,” James said, smiling a little at his obviously desperate friend. Perhaps karma was kicking in.

James went to his room to put on his clothes. When he came past the door, he could hear whines of “Come on, come on, come on,” from behind the door.

“You okay in there?” he asked in concern.

He heard something that sounded suspiciously like crying.

“Are you okay?” he asked again, truly concerned now.

“It won’t come out,” said a muffled voice.

James opened the door, no longer concerned for his friend’s privacy. He found Devin poised at the toilet, trying to void his bladder. Small drips rained into the bowl, but despite the obvious urgency, the rest of the liquid failed to follow.

James had no idea why this was happening, but he was determined to help. He turned on the water in the sink, hoping the noise would help, all it did was cause Devin to squirm.

Devin groaned again, panic taking over.

Finally, James decided to push on the obvious bladder bulge, his friend was sporting, and said, “ Come on, you have to pee, go,” as he did it.

Urine gushed out. A lot of it missed the toilet, but Devin was aiming as best he could. He panted as he released the pressure.

James backed away, exiting the room, and closing the door.

~

They didn’t see each other for the rest of the day until the evening, when James returned from class. Devin was sitting at the table in the kitchn, absorbed in a game on his laptop, seemingly unaware of how much he was squirming.

James rolled his eyes, and went to the fridge to get something to drink. When he looked over again, Devin had on hand down in his lap, and the other on the mouse controlling his character.

“Devin just pause it.”

“What?”

“You clearly have to go to the bathroom.”

“I’m fine, just a bit longer,” the other boy said.

James rolled his eyes again. This wasn’t the first time that he had encountered this side of Devin. “Just go,” James sighed. “I’m tired of seeing you do the potty dance, and I’m trying to watch TV here.”

“I’m almost done, go in your room if I’m being too noisy for you.”

“When you end up with an infection from holding for holding for so long, maybe you’ll go pee when you have to.”

Suddenly he heard Devin gasp, and a hissing sound reached James’s ears even over the sounds of the television, and he looked over to find Devin sitting at the table, face contorted in a look of surprise. In a matter of moments, the dark-haired boy’s pants were soaked,urine dripped off the chair, joining the puddle under it. The stream just kept going, and going, gushing audibly for both of them to hear. By the time the wet heat stopped flooding the drenched denim, a full three minutes had passed.

“Next time just go,” James said breaking the silence that had come over them.

“Okay,” Devin said in a small voice. His face was flushed, and he was clearly embarrassed.

“You go shower, I’ll take care of this for you.”

Devin looked like he wanted to protest, but when he opened his mouth he said, “Thanks,” and went to get himself cleaned up.

~

That night, Devin knocked on his door. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For teasing you after that night you had an accident on the sofa. I was a big jerk, and I didn’t realize just how big until I had an accident too.”

“It’s okay,” James said. “I accept your apology.”

“It’s not okay, I realized that you must have had a nightmare or something, and I was really mean to keep teasing about something that made you upset, but thanks for accepting my apology.”

James shook his head. “I should have said something too, you didn’t know I had a nightmare. Anyway, go to bed, we have class in the morning.”

“Night James.”

“Night Devin.”

Both boys turned, unaware of a soft light fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. I like writing wettings, I mostly stick with hurt/ com, and limited sexual things though.


End file.
